Journey
by IggyLovesFrenna
Summary: Expected to be 250 chapters. The Flock: Max, Frenna OC , Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. AU. A new world, more OC flock members, and the return of The school. Their lives will never be the same again. Pre-FANG. Fax, IggyxOC, other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- The start

**A/N: Hey, so obviously I'm new to FF.N, but I've heard wonderful things about it from my dA friends. So I thought, what the hey?! And here I am. Remember Frenna is Fictional Character that I made up to go with the flock. (btw her name is pronounced Fray-nya) Although she is she will not be removed from the stories. If you do not like her you may express it, but nothing will be changed. Please continue reading, I know it doesn't seem interesting (gosh how I wish I could go back and rewrite these), but it get's so much better.**

"JEB! TELL IG TO STOP CHASING _MEEEEEE!_" Screamed the at the time 12 year old Frenna, as she ran around the house towards the backyard. Also 12 years old, Iggy was on her tail, wings open and feet bare.

"Iggy, knock it off please. I'm busy right now teaching Maximum and Fang some new martial arts moves." Replied Jeb, with that 'no nonsense' tone he often used. Max was kicking in a side sweep motion, while Fang ducked and dodged away from her. They darted around like humming birds, and Frenna sighed with longing. She missed being able to play like that, but she might hurt one of the Flock members. She still couldn't control her strength, and she had nearly killed Fang once.

"Why don't you teach me or Iggy anything anymore? It's always Max and Fang now, never us!" Frenna said, with a bit of insanity in her voice. She tried to love Jeb, she tried to be perfect like Max, but she always got the short end of the deal.

"Because you don't need it. Iggy cannot fight as well as Max and Fang, and already had his amount of training. You, on the other hand, are the most skilled fighter I have ever seen. The School programmed you that way right before we left. You remember that? It's why your so much stronger than the others. Why, you can pick up cars with ease! You are skilled with all sorts of fighting types, you have no need to be trained. Now, Iggy feed Angel please, and Frenna, go find Nudge, I have some new things to teach her too." Jeb said, only halfway turned towards them, and often throwing in an "_Duck Fang!_" or "_Right Jab Max!_" mid sentence.

At that moment, Iggy grabbed Frenna's arm, smiled softly, and shifted her hair to the right of her face.

"Come on Frenna, lets go. I'll go make Angel a PB&J, and you go get Nudge for Jeb. Okay?" He said in his soft voice, the one he only used when he knew Frenna was hurting or upset. Frenna blew the hair out of her face, shifted her feet, and spun on her heels. She walked back with grace and poise.

Frenna looked just like Angel, only older and her face was more oval than round. She had pale skin that was almost perfect, besides the traces of almost nonexistent freckles on her cheekbones. Her blue eyes weren't as bright as Iggy's, more of a steel color. And her blonde curls went down her back, messy and normally unbrushed.

She had something else in common with Angel too. While the young girl could read minds, Frenna was physic. She was capable of not only looking into the future, but also seeing the past. She was so good at it, that she could look into anyone's memories from any given point in time that had already passed. She didn't use it often though, because she felt so separated from the real world, and wasn't fond of intruding on people's thoughts and privacy.

Her personality though, was a mixture of Max and Nudge. There were times when Frenna was more tomboyish, which was why she took after Max. She had a weaker will though, which was why Max was the leader. Frenna wasn't as brave as Max either, which would have caused some problems in the leader department. Which was fine by her, she loved pleasing Max.

Which brings us into how Frenna was also like Nudge. The girl had a gift for fashion and style. Even though she ran her mouth less often, sometimes it was difficult to shut her up. Never as difficult as Nudge though, thank goodness. She loved to dress up in nice clothes, and she wore Make-up the day she turned 12. Or, at least, the day she picked to turn 12.

"Okay Igs. I'll go get Nudge," She said as they walked into the kitchen of the beautiful mountain house. "Do you need me to show you where the peanut butter is? I think The Gasman put it on the bottom shel- Oh! Never mind. I found it. Okay, I'll grab Nudge and stop by on the way back. Mind making two more sandwiches? I'll attempt with dinner..." She said the last part with doubt; Iggy was the best cook out of all of them. Although Frenna did try, her cooking was only so-so.

"Yeah, sure. Hey, about what Jeb said, try not to think about it, okay? You know he picks favorites, we just got the short end of the stick. But two short sticks make one long one." He winked at her, then their moment was gone. He went fluttering around the kitchen, grabbing things he needed for lunch. Frenna wondered why his moments came and went. One minute he liked her, the next he was chasing her with a baseball bat. She then thought about what Jeb had said.

She didn't like to think about Jeb that way, with hatred, but sometimes she couldn't help it. The rest of the day went as normal, and then she laid down on her amber-colored hammock. She slept restlessly, sensing something was wrong. Max never woke her up, though, so all must have been well. But when she woke up, Jeb was gone. Everything from that day on was much, much worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Back to the swing of things

**A/N: Okay, just to let you know, this is probably the worst of my writing, back in July 2009. My skills have improved deeply, and I hope you continue to read.**

"Frenna!" Max shouted and I jumped three feet out of my tree. And I was back in regular time, 15 again.

"God, Maxi-Pad! Don't do that when I'm in my trance! You scared the living daylights out of me!" I replied to her, and Fang cracked a smile in his "sleep".

"Oh shut up emo boy, let's see you look into the future. Or are you going to blend into the shadows?" I retorted. Then I heard someone snort, and I turned my head to see Iggy up. My mood brightened ten fold as he came and took my hand after sitting next to me.

"Yes, well, not all of us have cool and freaky skills, Frenna. Like being super strong or seeing the future. Or reading minds or feeling colors." Max said, defending Fang.

"Or blowing huge gas bubbles!" threw in Gazzy, and he let 'er rip right then and there.

"OH MY GOD!! Gazzy WHAT DID YOU EAT!!" Nudge screamed, who flew about 200 feet up from us.

"I'm following her lead," said Angel. "Good idea." And like that she was up with Nudge as well.

"Good morning children." came a creepy voice that sent chills down my back, and had Iggy grab my arm in case we needed to flee.

"That's a new voice Gazzy," Max said. "haven't heard it, it's creepy though." She seemed at ease, but Fang was making scans of the area with his eyes, and he knew something wasn't right.

"Max...that Wasn't me..." Said Gazzy in a small voice.

"Of course it wasn't Gasman, Now, Maximum. You have two options: you may come with us and answer our questions, or your flock will be destroyed, and we will make you watch it over and over. Choose. Now." said the voice.

"Max!" I shouted, and pointed to all the mutants around us. They were ugly things, unlike anything we had ever seen before. They had skipped attempting to make them look human, and their skin was like leather. Their eyes seemed to be human, but they were bright florescent green, and had something oozing out of them. As if they could hear what I was thinking, one of them wiped the gunk from their eyes and put it on a branch. The branch disintegrated, just like that. My mouth opened in horror, and I let out a small gasp.

"I could hear it, Frenna. What are these things?!" Iggy whispered to me. I swallowed and let my raptor eyes take in as much as possible. Then I tapped his back once, our signal to wait for Max's signal. He nodded slightly, and whispered something that I couldn't hear, right before the mutants attacked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Where Down Hill Starts

**A/N: Urg, I want to puke all over these early chapters. Currently I am writing chapters in the 120's, but since these are set in stone, I can't exactly change their plots. Even in the slightest bit. So, My early chapters will suck, and everybody will just have to keep on reading until You get to the good stuff, around chapter 40 (and even that is crap for a while).**

"Angel, Nudge, Fly away! Get out of here!" Max screamed to them, and I tapped Iggy's nose. He tensed up and his knuckles turned white, he was ready to fight. I looked around to the remaining flock members, and noticed Gazzy being taken away by the Pussbuckets (We named them that, fits huh?).

Fang sprang into action, mauling the two holding Gazzy, while Max fended off the ones heading after them. Right then I heard Iggy let out a gasp, shortly before I received a hard blow to my kidney. I started to crumple, but Iggy pulled me up and fended off a right punch headed right for my face. How he does that? I will never know.

I blinked hard, and managed to block a hard swing left. I ducked before a kick hit my head, and caught myself with my palms open. I then kicked my legs out at the Pussbucket in front of me, using the momentum of the impact to swing myself into and standing position. Iggy clapped and I pretended to curtsied, right before punching a new enemy in the face. I was careful to avoid their eyes,a and made sure Iggy didn't aim for their faces.

But soon the tides changed. Suddenly, one of them managed to grab onto my arm, pulling me down the ground. I kicked and thrashed, calling out for Iggy to help me as two more appeared to help their "brother". I heard him call to me, right before he let out a moan and hit the ground. A Pussbuckets had hit him in the side of the head with the butt of a gun. Soon we were all down one way or another. I quickly looked to asses the damage, not knowing if Max was conscious to do it herself.

Iggy's lip was broken open, my leg had a rather ugly gash in it, Fang's brow was bleeding heavily, and Max had three large cuts down her face. And that was just the major stuff. Besides that we had many cuts and scrapes that would leave scars, but Gazzy's black eyes concerned me the most. If I was close enough, I'd have gotten Max to help him, but she was in a different grouping. We all were bound up, our mouths taped, and wings pulled back painfully. The kept us there in separate groups, where I was placed with Fang. I could see Max and Gazzy. But Iggy I couldn't see.

Fang looked at me with wild eyes, and I nodded to let him know Max was okay. His eyes went back to the blank state he keeps them in, and he started messing with his ropes. At some point some of the Pussbuckets flew in with Angel and Nudge, and they were roped and gagged as well. Angel looked so young, roped and bound like an animal, but her face remained strong. She was placed in our group, where Fang and I instantly shifted a bit to protect her small form.

_'What's going on?'_ She thought to all of us. I was too tired to reply, and my leg hurt badly. I shook my head at her, and she seemed to understand.

_'Max said that we should all head for the east opening when we get a chance.'_ Angel thought to me, and most likely Fang.

_'Okay,' _I thought back. _'Tell Max that Fang is worried about her, maybe send some thoughts?' _I knew they needed it. Max and fang had been together for awhile now, and they were really close.

_'Okay Frenna. Oh, and Iggy wants to know if your okay.'_ She replied. Angel was such a good kid now. She had gotten over her phase of wanting to be the leader, which was a relief.

_'Tell him I'm fine. He's alright?' _I asked, some panic in my thoughts.

_'Ya he didn't get beat up to badly, I was listening to Max replay the fight in her head, you and Iggy did good.' _She said with a mental smile.

_'Good, and thanks.' _I thought to her. If we had fought so great how come we were tied up? Whatever. I just wanted to see Iggy. I needed to _know_ he was okay.

"Well children, you fought well. Now, Maximum. About those options of yours? They have been revised. How about we just kill the dark haired one?" The voice said, and Fang growled. A Pussbucket then came and kicked him in the ribs. Fang's breathing flared, and he kicked back. I guess Pussbuckets can feel pain, because it staggered back, then rage overtook it's face and it pulled out a gun.

Max's eyes were haunted by fear. She looked at me helplessly, something she only did when she really, really needed my help. Max was the leader, the strong one, she was like a mother to me. Even though we were the same age, she had protected me all my life. I considered it my obligation to protect her and everything she held dear, which was basically the flock.

"Now, about your options. I never gave you the second one. You may die in his place. Choose, but be fast, or you may not get to choose." He said, pleasure at the thought of death dripping from his words. I shuddered, and the Pussbucket cocked his gun.

And this is when I sprang into action.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- It all went up in smoke

**A/N: Ah, action. Sort of. I keep banging my head against the wall while I read these. Was I really this awful of a writer? Oh well, you win some you lose some.**

_Fang's POV_

"STOP! NOW! KILL THE GIRL!" The voice screamed, and I gave a hard right kick to the Pussbucket behind me. Frenna leaped for the Pussbucket pointing the gun at me, and he pulled the trigger. I flinched, and Max let out a muffled scream. But the bullet never hit me. Frenna ripped the tape off her mouth, and turned to face the Pussbucket.

"You owe me a new hand Fang." Frenna said, smiling, as she moved her hand away from the barrel of the gun. Her left arm from her elbow down was replaced in the school. It was a terrible accident she will never forget, but it has allowed her to do things like never before. Her new arm was stronger than a humans, made out of fiberglass, electronic impulse receivers that obtained the electric impulses from her brains to replace the nerves, and cubic zirconium to be harder than human bones.

Frenna jumped on the Pussbucket and turned its head sharply to the right, breaking its metal neck. She dropped him and ran for Max while a new Pussbucket came and replaced the old one. Within seconds Frenna had all our ropes cut, and we ripped the tape from our mouths. Showtime.

_Max's POV_

"Go!" I yelled to my flock, and everyone attacked. We may have seemed helpless, but we have tricks up our sleeves. Frenna took on about five Pussbuckets, skillfully fighting them off with ease. I was amazed by her real strength. What the school had done came with a price, but watching it at work was breathtaking. Angel was messing with the Voice's mind I guessed, because he was screaming/singing.

"My bologna has a first name! It's O-S-C-A-R! My bologna has a second name it's M-A-Y-E-R! I love to eat it every day! And if you ask me why I'll say....'cause Oscar Mayer has a way with B-O-L-O-G-N-A!!" And that sent me into such a round of laughter I almost missed Nudge kick a Pussbucket in the balls, and boy was that funny. I was trying not to laugh while punching a Pussbuckets when I heard Iggy yell.

"Get up! _Up, up, up!_" He was in the air within a fraction of a second with Gazzy on his tail. Frenna grabbed Angel, and they soared up a few feet away from Iggy and Gazzy. Nudge kicked one last Pussbucket, and jumped onto a low tree branch for a start, then unfolded her chocolate swirled wings and took off. Fang grabbed my hand, and ran with me for a few feet. Next thing I knew we were about 20 feet up from the ground when everything shook, and I lost my grip on his hand. I was falling, and then it all went dark.

_Fang's POV_

I felt Max's hand slipping. I clutched to my girlfriend as best I could, but the explosion's wind ripped her from me and sent us flying in different directions. She fell into Iggy and Gazzy's explosion as I landed in a tree, hitting my head on the sturdy trunk.

"Max!" I yelled for her, ignoring the blood coming from the back of my head, and the pain that throbbed there as well. I scurried to the edge of the tree, letting myself fall a good 20 feet. I landed with a _thud_, coughing when the air retreated from my lungs. I swore and started searching for Max. There was so much smoke and fire, I started having trouble breathing.

"Fang!" Iggy yelled, and he grabbed my arm. He had came zooming down after me, Frenna on his tail. He veered me away from the heaviest black smoke, much to my dismay.

"Angel?" I heard Nudge call out, and I thought the worst, that she was lost too. But soon a little blonde head made it's way out of the smoke, on the outskirts of the tree's where Iggy had dragged me.

"I'm right here, I can hear Max's thoughts." She said out loud, and I breathed a little easier. Well, not really, since we were all filling our lungs with smoke. Even on the outskirts of the explosion, everything was burning. I couldn't see Max, and I felt panic creep through me. I needed to find her, now.

"Where is she?" I asked, my voice shaky and interrupted by an occasional cough.

"I don't know...I'm sorry." Angel said, hanging her head. I broke free of Iggy's wrist, running back into the black and grey wall of smoke and ash.

"Max?!" I exclaimed, coughing. I crouched, knowing the smoke was higher when I was standing. My vision went blurry for a second, and I couldn't breathe. The ashes whipped at my face, flames licked at my heels. But I couldn't give up. "_Max?!_" I called out again, falling to my knees. Frenna was soon next to me, pulling me up and out of the ashes.

"Fang, come on!" She exclaimed, as I thrashed and kicked against her.

"Max!" I pleaded with her, trying to let me look some more. But it was of no use, one look at Angel's face, and I knew.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Where the red fern grows

Angel's POV

**A/N: Wowzers, these chapters are terrible. Once again I apologize at my horrible writing, and if I could fully rewrite these without it messing up my plot completely, trust me, I'd do it in a heartbeat. For now I'll try to make as many edits as I can, but I encourage you to comment and review on things you think still need fixing. Thanks.**

"Fang, I can hear Max's thoughts. Oh! She's being taken somewhere!" I said out loud, going through the jumble of thoughts in my head. "The man with the Voice lived through the explosion, and some Pussbuckets too. I think the have Max." I hurried for the others, and I stumbled a bit over a piece of blown up tree branch. I looked down to see it, and there was something shining on the ground.

"Guy's, what's this?" I asked, and Frenna came by my side.

"I dunno Angel, hold it up to a cloud, then I can tell you." Iggy said in an annoyed tone. Frenna smacked him on the arm, and he grabbed the spot she hit with a pained expression. "Ow! Jeez Frey, cover up the fiber glass." He said, and smacked her back.

"Sorry love. It looks like a dog tag. Has an Address in Japan. I'll see what I can find." Frenna mumbled, and tore off a bit of her shirt for the cuts the fiberglass had left on Iggy. She then went into her trance.

I couldn't remember Frenna without her special arm, but Max, Nudge, Iggy, and Fang could. She told me when they tried to enhance Iggy's eyesight it failed, and that's why he was blind. And when they tried to enhance her strength the first time, it had turned all the muscles in her left arm to mush. They had to give her a new arm, this one was strong, and fast. She could control it like a regular arm, but it was much, much more durable. But when they tried to enhance her strength for the second time, it worked. Now she was sorta superhuman. She was able to pick up cars, and break metal bars easily.

I used to wish I was like her, but then they explained to me it came with a lot of side effects. Like how she couldn't touch any of us for a real long time, because she'd break us. And even after that she had to be really, really careful, and it didn't seem so fun anymore. She learned to control it, and she can be just like us now, but it took her 4 years, and a lot of practice.

"Angel?" Fang said to me, "Can you still hear Max? Try really hard." He said, and I could tell he was worried.

_'It's okay Fang,' _I thought to him. _'You and Max will be together again soon. We just have to find her.' _I gave him a smile, but he didn't seem any less edgy. Oh well, I had tried.

"Iggy can I talk to you?" Frenna asked, and she looked from him to Fang very quickly. I read her thoughts and figured out she knew where Max was, but she had looked into the future and saw something else. I wasn't sure what though, her thoughts were scattered, and moved quickly.

"Ya sure. Angel, tell Fang everything you know about where Max is." He said, and walked over to Frenna. Their whispers were hushed, and I took in the conversation from their thoughts.

"I wonder what the dog tag's for?" Gazzy said. He held it in his hands, turning the shining metal over repeatedly.

"I don't know, I'm sure we will find out though." Nudge said, and they looked at it for a bit longer.

"Fang, Frenna says that Max is being taken by a FedEx truck to an airport somewhere in California, then to be taken by jet to Japan. Something about ITEX, and uh, some red plant. I don't know. Her vision was cloudy." I said. Fang stared at me for a while, figuring out a plan.

"Okay, that's good. We can go get her. We should leave soon as we're all rested up." he said, assuming the position of new flock leader until Max was back.

"Um, one problem with that..." I said in a small voice.

"What Angel?" He looked worried, which wasn't normal for him. I read his thoughts, boy did he need Max.

"Um..." I said, and then sent him the rest in thoughts. _'We get captured too.'_

"Well...Crap." He said out loud. Frenna turned and looked at him, and bit her lip.

"You ready for this?" She said to him, not a trace of fear in her thoughts or voice. Fang nodded, and she smiled at him softly.

"Well Flock, let's do this." Fang said as we took off into the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- Who wear's the pants?

**A/N: This one isn't as bad as some of the others, although it's still awful. Please continue reading. I swear to gosh that they get so much better. **

_Iggy's POV_

"I'm going Frenna. That's Final." I said, and stepped in front of her. How could she tell me I was staying back?!

"Look, Iggy. We are keeping the kids back too. We're gonna get captured, and hurt badly. But we need to save Max. I don't want you hurt. Is that so awful? Besides, the younger members of the Flock need a leader. Please, you have to stay back." She pleaded with me, and I was sure she was on the verge of tears. But at this point, I needed to win.

"I don't have to do anything Frenna. I'm going with. What if something does happen? What if I never see you again? How much of a leader am I gonna be depressed all the time? Ever think of that? Now I say I'm going, and I wear the pants in this relationship!" I pressed at her, and I knew I was on the verge of winning. She let out a snort, and stepped even closer to me.

"Max is right, you're a sexist pig. How about this, what if they separate us? And your alone, blind in an Itex headquarters? What about that Iggy?" She raised her voice, and I could tell this was gonna turn bad soon. I sighed, then grabbed her hand. I motioned my head towards the door, where I could hear Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel standing listening to us. She closed her eyes and calmed herself.

"Pease Iggy, I just want to know that you will be safe." She whispered to me, and I knew this time there were tears going down her face. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to me. As much as it seemed she took care of me, she was far from okay without me. I have no clue why, but I never wanted an explanation.

"We're going to be okay, together. See this hand?" I pulled her hand up to her face and left it on her cheek, my hand covering her own. "I won't let go, no matter what. Okay? Dr. Martinez is coming. She will take care of the kids. It will all be okay. Then we can head to Itex, and you can kick some ass like you always do. Fang needs Max back, and you two can't do it on your own." I moved her hair out of her eyes, and wiped the tears off her cheeks. She leaned into me, and I stroked in between her wings.

"I swear to god, if you get hurt..." She started, and I cut her off.

"Then I'll get hurt. Nothing new. We have to leave soon Frenna." I told her, and I really wished I could see her face. She shifted, and put her lips on mine ever so slightly. She took them away just as fast.

"Tell me we're doing the right thing by leaving them back." She whispered, and I held her a little tighter.

"Of course, they will be fine, they have Angel." I reassured her, and it must have worked because I felt her muscles relax slightly.

She shifted again, and this time left her lips on for much longer. How any man could resist her I had no clue. She was like an angel in every way. But let me tell you, that was no angel kissing me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven - Taking one for the Team

**A/N: Um... No comment on this chapter I guess. It's pretty bad, but I promise there is action soon.**

_Nudge's POV_

"OMG!!!" I whispered to Angel, and she smiled back at me. They were soooo cute! We had gotten used to the idea of them dating a long time ago, since they had been together since they were at least 10. I think...

"They are leaving us back. This blows." Gazzy said a little louder than he should have, and both me and Angel hissed at him.

"Be thankful, we don't have to go into that _awful _place. I've seen it from Frenna's visions, it's cold and dark, and just like the school." Angel whispered with a shudder. I hugged her and thought of how I would be in charge when the older kids left. I felt empowered.

"Please don't go all dictator on us Nudge." Angel said and looked up at me. Oops, forgot about the whole mind reading and controlling six year old. "I'm seven now! Gazzy's nine and you're twelve!" Angel almost yelled. She was always touchy about being older than 6 ever since her "Birthday". I heard Iggy and Frenna whispering about Angel's remark, and I scrambled around Angel and Gazzy.

_"Scram!" _I told them, and we all ran into different rooms of the "safe house" Dr. Martinez had given us somewhere in California. She was headed out here on a flight that landed at midnight, and Fang was out to go get her. Sometime later Frenna walked in, and sat down on the floor. I came and sat next to her.

"Okay Nudge, we know you were listening, so you know you're not coming with us to get Max." She said in a smaller voice than normal, she looked tired and conflicted. I guess she wasn't all for Iggy coming still.

"I know. I'm in charge, right?" I asked her, maybe a bit faster than I should have. I liked being in charge though. Never enough to want to be leader and replace Max, but sometimes it was like a long game of "house", where I was the mommy and Gazzy/Angel were my kids.

"Yes, but you need to be a fair leader. Okay? Keep an eye on them, and don't let that mouth of yours get you guys in trouble." She said with a smile, and then pushed me lightly.

"Fine. But keep Fang and Iggy in line. And no more make-out sessions, you're going for Max!" I told her, and her cheeks flushed. Frenna was rather open about her relationship, but intimate stuff got her redder than a tomato.

"Deal. We will be gone in the morning. I'll see you soon." She started to get up, then looked at me and scooped me up in a giant hug. She was big on hugs. Very, very big on hugs. I giggled and hugged her back.

"Love you, be safe." She said, then walked out to go see Gazzy. Unlike Max she was also big on sharing emotions. And being a girl. Frenna always smelled like raspberries, or some kind of fruit. Her hair was a lot longer than Max's too, her blonde curls and waves went halfway down her back. Max sure did beat her out on the important stuff, like surviving, but Frenna had softer spots.

"Nudge! Be good!" Iggy pounded on the door. Yea, Iggy, expressing his emotions other than when in dire need or being with Frenna? ...Not So much.

I yawned, and soon Fang came in my room with the rest of the flock on his tail.

"Okay guy's, be good. We will be back soon." He said, and we all stacked fists. It seemed weird without Max's fist on top. I yawned once more and the others cleared out. I laid down on my twin sized canopy bed and dozed off after a few minutes. Some time during the night Dr. Martinez came in and covered me up with a blanket, and a bit after that Angel came in and curled up next to me. Some things never change, whether you're six or seven.

The next morning I woke up and headed out of my room and into the kitchen for some breakfast. And just like they said, Fang, Frenna, and Iggy were gone. I had no clue when or if we would see them again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Three A.M. is NOT happy hour

**A/N: This one is sorta a filler, so yeah. Not usre what I was thinking when I wrote it way back when in July.**

_Fang's POV_

"Frenna, do you have a lead on them?" I asked, and she snapped out of her trance with a soft gasp.

"What? Fang? Did you ask me something?" She said in a troubled voice. Her face was covered with fear. Iggy flew low underneath her, and reached his hand up. She took it and seemed a bit better.

"What did you see?" I asked her, but she shook her head.

"You don't want to know...I saw Max, she was in cell number 87. But they moved her to an isolation tank, she's awake now. I'm going to see what she was thinking. Okay?" She said, and let go of Iggy's hand reluctantly. Iggy remained under her, in case she saw something horrifying, or something that would cause her to fall.

"Fang, she saw something bad, didn't she?" Iggy asked, unable to see her face. I wondered if I should tell him, but then I guessed He would find out one way or another,m than be pissed because I hadn't told him.

"I think so, thank god Angel isn't here to read her mind." I said, Iggy just nodded and seemed thoughtful. I liked it when we flew without a word for long periods of time. We were flying over the ocean now, stopping on islands to rest, headed for Japan. It gave me time to think. Right now I was trying to think of anything but Max, without success.

The second we got there I was going to find her, then I was going to beat the crap out of the crazy douche who took her. I kept seeing her face, and it brought me near tears. I know, Mr. Rock, Crying. Heck no. But being with Iggy and Frenna, and seeing them together, made me miss Max a heck of a lot more. We needed to find her if I was going to stay sane, and we needed to find her fast.

"FANG!" Frenna screamed, and dropped onto Iggy. The impact let out all the air in his lungs, and he dropped 20 yards before flying back up. Frenna had only dropped a good 10 feet before catching herself as she came out of her trance, and flew up next to me.

"Fang, I found something out about Max. They are going to- _Ouf!_" Frenna was cut off, Iggy had clipped her on his way back up to us from his fall.

"_Ouch!_ Iggy at least _try_ to hear where I am. They are going to take her into an operating room, I don't know why for sure. Something about _improving_ her. Oh, god no." She looked down at Iggy, and her eyes switched from her fake arm to his eyes. Both were results of _"improvements"_. A pained expression came over her face and she moaned.

"We need to move faster." She said, speeding about 20 mph faster than Iggy and me. We caught up with her easily.

"Frenna we can't fly this fast. We still have a couple hours left of flying. We will get too tired." Iggy said. Oh, In my rush for Max, I had forgotten about logic. _Whoops._

"He's right Frenna. Let's slow down a bit, okay?" I asked, my brain reeling at how I could sound so calm, and yet be torn up on the inside.

"Okay, but we need to get there soon. I'll keep searching, and I'll take another peek at Max's thoughts. Iggy get under me please, I'll try not to fall on you again." Frenna said as Iggy flew under her with a few feet of distance between them. He held her hand the whole time. I couldn't look at them, I tried not to hate them at this moment, but it wasn't working out well. I kept seeing Max's face again, and I couldn't describe what I was feeling. Hate? Anger? Fear? I couldn't tell. I was pretty sure it was Love though. I was going to kill Max for putting me through this. We hadn't been apart this long since She and her mini flock had been captured with Ari. Oh great, more painful memories.

Luckily, before I knew it, the bright lights of Japan were in sight. I guessed by the stars that it was around Three A.M., and I was beat. We had flown for more than fourteen hours, our mad dash for Max adrenaline was over. We landed, and Frenna stumbled a bit. Iggy caught her, and he carried her the rest of the way.

We were headed towards a Hotel In the middle of Japan that The CSM had bought rooms for us in, and we planned to search from there after a three hour nap. I got a room with Iggy, and Frenna had her own room. Hopefully that room would be occupied with Max soon. Iggy carried her in, and Frenna was out before her head hit the Pillow. I crashed on a bed in our room, and Iggy soon flopped down on his.

"Fang." Iggy said, and I wondered what his deal was.

"Yo." I said back, to tired to say anything else.

"We're gonna find her." he replied. Then he was asleep. And for some reason, that put me to sleep when I thought nothing could.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine- I hope something eats you

**A/N: I guess this counts as action, but this is nothing compared to some later chapters. I really hope those of you have been reading enjoy this, and you know, a review might be nice every now ant then. Doesn't even have to be positive (although that's more welcomed).**

_Frenna's POV_

_"Shut, up." _I yelled at Iggy, and threw a wad of clothes at him. He just laughed as it fell off his shoulders.

"Well isn't _someone_ mad." He said with a sly smile that made my heart leap. I shook my head and let out and angry huff.

"You cannot just walk in here while I'm in the _SHOWER_!" I yelled, and I could feel my face turn red with fury.

"Frenna, I'm blind. It doesn't matter if I walk in while you are in the shower. Besides,I ran out of towels." He said matter-of-factly.

"So you take my towel? Ugh, Iggy you make me so mad sometimes! I... I... I hope something eats you!" I screamed. God what was up with him? I mean he had to have _some_ manners.

"Yes, seeing as I took your towel I would have figured you'd have known that. I got you a new one, but you were too busy yelling to notice. I love you too babes." He said, and pointed to the bathroom shelf. In fact he had gotten me two towels, one was long and fluffy, and one was shorter and silky. Oh, for my hair..._whoops_.

"So... I'm gonna go change. Oh, by the way, Fang obtained these for us." He threw me a short white labcoat. I shuddered at the thought. " He wants us to look like we belong in a science lab. We fixed yours though. Wasn't, um, girlish." He rolled his eyes. Boy was I ready to smack him. "Just put it on okay? This nightmare will be over soon. Oh, and put your hair up okay? And wear heels, they are under your bed." He pointed them out, and walked out of the room.

I sighed, _how could he be so difficult at times? _I put the labcoat on over my shorts and tank-top, and it looked like I was wearing a much less sexy version of a Mini-dress. At this moment I was glad Iggy was blind, otherwise I would never live it down. I threw my hair up into a bun, and put the heels on that were under the bed. I took one last look in the mirror. My hair added about 5 years to my image, the outfit added about 8 (minus two, because my legs were showing, and they are amazing I might add), and the heels about 3. All in all I looked like I was 30 years old now. They say your teenage years fly. All of a sudden I heard a loud rumbling and bang from the boy's room. I flew open the conjoining door, only to find Iggy collapsed on the bed laughing, and Fang lying on a broken chair.

"His! Leg! Fell! Asleep!" Iggy said between laughing and gasping for air. Fang got up and punched Iggy, and Iggy gave him a hard right kick. I shook my head.

"Can you two NOT kill each other? Thanks." I said, then caught sight of the chair. I cracked up, and Fang gave me his "you say anything, you die" look. I tried to stifle my giggles, but was only halfway fulfilled.

"Lets get out of here before we get our butt's thrown in Japanese jail for breaking their chair." Iggy said, and laughed all over again.

"Yeah, let's..." Fang started, but then stopped. He was looking at me, with a weird expression on his face. "Wow Iggy, you were right, I don't think we will have any problem getting through." He said, and high fived Iggy.

"What?" I demanded, but was cut off by Iggy.

"She looks hot, huh? Crap, I picked a bad time to be blind." He said and gave one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen him...wait, WHAT?!

"I look like I am thirty! _I am not hot_!" I screamed, and we heard sounds outside the door.

"Now you've done it, I kinda wanted to walk out the front door this time. Guess a window works." Iggy said, and Fang opened the window and jumped out. Iggy followed him, and I jumped out right as the door opened. So much for my old t-shirt and jeans. Guess it's mini dress lab coat fashion from now on.

We flew for hours up in the sky, until Fang saw the headquarters in the middle of a mile wide field. We saw a black van coming, and we rolled into the bushes surrounding the road leading to the warehouse at the back of the building. I grabbed Iggy's hand, and he looked at me with his 'um...so...lead Me?' expression. I tapped his back twice, which meant to not let go of my hand no matter what happened.

"I promised." He whispered to me, and I got chills down my back. Fang didn't hear him, he was concentrating on when to jump.

"Now!" He said, and we sprung from the bushes. Fang hit the top of the truck with a thud, Iggy landed with a clunk of sorts, and I landed with a soft swish. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked and clung to the Van. I took pride in my grace, and was not afraid to flaunt it. One of the differences between Max and I.

"How did you? ...Nevermind." They said. My turn to look at them funny.

"Oh! Get down!" Fang said, and pulled us down flat against the top of the Van. The Van drove into the warehouse and, how I am not sure, we went unseen into the headquarters. Fang rolled off the edge of the Van, then Iggy and me, still holding hands. We crouch-ran across the warehouse, and stopped at the outside of the Elevator that took us up into the Confinement chambers.

"Name." A voice said, and I jumped out of my Skin. Fang shoved a piece of paper at us, and spoke clearly into the box.

"Richard Boland." he said in a deep voice, and then motioned me forward. The paper said 'Amie Cardan' and after the name it said 'Vixen'. Oh, crap. I had to act like her, Fang had done his research and chosen people whom we looked most like. I stepped forward.

"Amie Cardan." I said in a silky voice, and Iggy automatically squeezed my hand.

"Jacob Hangman." Iggy said, in a voice mocking that of a homosexual man. I almost lost it. I'm not a homophobe, and Gay people are possibly the best people ever, but seeing my Iggy do an impression of a gay guy? Priceless.

"Access granted." The box said. I grabbed Iggy's hand tighter, and he gave me a slight push forward. Bad move, I stumbled and almost fell flat on my face. Lucky for me though, a wall stopped my fall. Did I mention I'm a klutz? Iggy let out a snort and I smacked his chest with the back of my hand. Fang gave me a stern look, and I kept on walking. Once we exited the elevator, we walked down a ton of hallways, all the walls were stone painted white.

"This is _awful_." Iggy said, and I turned and looked at him. He smiled at my expression, and then I remembered the walls and floor were white. Of course, he could see in here. We walked down even more hallways, until I thought I was going to explode. I felt closed in, and I needed to get out of here. The only thing keeping me from making a mad dash was Iggy's hand in mine. Our footsteps sounded just like everyone else's , my heels clomping and clicking, as Iggy and Fang's shoes stepped heavily along the floor. All of a sudden Iggy brought his head up, and sped up to a trot of sorts.

"What is it Jacob?" I asked him, and he pointed down the hallway.

"I think I found our subject of interest Amie. Richard, move it up." He said.

"Right." Fang said, and hurried past our fast walk into a semi sprint.

"FANG!" a voice screamed, and footsteps from bare feet started up. Fang ran harder, and I stopped in my tracks.

"Fang! No! Stop!" I yelled, and grabbed his arm. He tried to shake me off, but I only grabbed tighter. He whirled around to face me, his face blinded with rage at me stopping him from reaching Max.

_"What?!" _he yelled at me, and I was surprised he didn't bite my head off.

"THAT! THAT IS _WHAT!_"I yelled, and pointed as Pussbuckets streamed down the halls behind us, gun's ready.

"Shit." Said a voice. I spun to see Max, wearing a hospital gown ( but one with a closed back, no straps, and it was very tight might I add) and no shoes. I pushed Fang on her, and turned on my heels. Iggy let go of my hand, and I looked at him horrified.

"Lets kick some ass. Fang, take Max and run." He said, and Fang picked Max up and took off like a bat outta hell. Iggy pulled himself close to me, and pressed his lips hard on mine. He held me there for 3 seconds, then pushed me away from him. I went to reach for him back, and a bullet whizzed right past my arm. I shrunk back, mouth open like an idiot. Iggy grabbed me and threw his body in front of me. There was a bang, and he crumpled to the floor.

"IGGY!" I screamed. Had he been shot?!

"Frenna! Fight!" He reminded me, and he got back up, his leg bleeding heavily. I let my eyes go into hyperfocus, and my mind slowed everything down. I grabbed the nearest Pussbucket, and threw him like a bowling ball into about five or six others, shooting his gun into the ones behind them.

_"STRIKE!" _Iggy yelled, and threw a mini bomb into a group of about twelve of them. They blew into little chunks, and we were showered with robot and human parts. Not much different than flyboys, but deadlier. Wait! Flyboys!

"Iggy!" I cried out, "Hit them on the flyboy's weak spots! See if it_- Ouch, Crap - _works!" I yelled, and Iggy tried it out on the one closest to him. His head popped like an orange under a monster truck.

"Yes!" He yelled. We went around smashing them and dodging bullets the best we could. By the time there was only two left, Iggy had been shot twice, and my arm was bleeding, but it was just clipped. I was taking in Iggy's injuries, when I heard Fang and Max running back up the hallway. I turned to see them, and a Pussbucket grabbed me and held his gun to the left side of my head. I let out a small scream, and the other one pointed its gun towards Iggy's Chest. Iggy looked from his pussbucket, to me, and then to Max and Fang.

"NO!" Screamed Max but a Pussbucket cut her off.

"Move, and they both die." It said in a Human Female voice. Ew, They had genders.

"Frenna, do it." Iggy said to me calmly. "Do it now."

"No! You'll.." I said, and tears streamed down my face. Iggy cut me off though, and he stared me straight in the eye as he shouted commands at me.

"_Damnit woman_! I wear the pants! _You do as I say when I say it_!" He screamed at me. I let out a sob, and raised my left arm as fast as I could, crushing the Pussbucket's gun that was held to my head. I then crushed the Pussbucket's head, all in about three seconds, as long as it took to pull a trigger. There was three loud bangs, and a body crumpled to the floor.

"No!" the remainder of us screamed, and I lunged for the Pussbucket and ripped his head off.

"Please!" I yelled, and hurried to the dying member of the flock.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten- Getting shot isn't so hot

**A/N: I like this chapter, although I couldn't exactly word it as it played out in my head. You know how it goes, Action is always cooler in the movies. But there is more FAX soon, I have no idea why I didn't add more when I wrote these.**

_Iggy's POV_

It hurt like nothing I had ever experienced before. Everything else, compared to this, was like a mosquito bite. I felt myself crumple to the ground, slightly dazed and in pain beyond belief.

"Please!" Frenna screamed, at least I think it was Frenna, everything was really loud and fuzzy sounding.

"Oh my god! Iggy!" Max screeched, crouching by Frenna's side over me. Frenna ripped my lab coat and other shirt off, and I have a feeling it did not look good. She let out a gasp, and took her lab coat off and pressed it to my wounds.

"Shit!" I screamed, it hurt so badly. "Oh my god."

"Iggy! Okay, you're still awake. How bad does it hurt?" Frenna looked at me with such concern I wanted to tell her it felt like I was being tickled by daisies, just to make her feel better.

"Well, lets see, um I guess hell describes it well." I told her, less sarcasm in my voice than I had hopped to put in. That's me, the sarcastic blind guy who got shot. Frenna put her 'game face' on, as I call it. You could almost see her eyes go into hyper focus. It's amazing what people can do when their eyes WORK. I was still getting used to seeing in the hallways, because the white paint and white tiles effected me somehow. Everything was really blurry, but I could still see. Not one of the best times to be able to see though...

"Oh...crap." Fang said, and Max whispered something to Frenna.

"His right pocket has mini bombs, only two left, and left has one regular bomb, use it wisely. You sound funny Max, are you sure you're okay? Never mind, I don't have time for this! Fang! Go get me a beaker, a needle, test tube that's hot, scissors, um, a towel, and a syringe." Frenna said hurriedly as her hands pressed on my wound. I wanted to scream in pain. In fact, I just wanted to curl up and die. It sounded so nice right now.

"I'll find it Frey. Max, handle the Pussbuckets." He said, and hurried out in search of my needed supplies.

"Let's play ball." Max said, as she ran for the Pussbuckets.

"Frenna?" I called out for my girlfriend, and boy, my voice was weak.

"Shhh it's okay honey, I'll make it better. That was stupid you know, taking a bullet for me. Well, three, really." She said, and scanned my wounds. I guessed I had been shot in the stomach, into some muscle, and a bit lower than my lung. Damn, I had no clue what Frenna was doing, but she sure did like poking around.

"Um, ouch. Babes, stop that." I told her, and she stopped applying pressure instantly. She pulled the cloth (which was really just my blood stained lab coat) away, and bit her lip.

"Oh god...Why Aren't you clotting?!" she asked, mostly to herself. Oh shit, I was going to bleed to death soon. Great. At least I could Frenna's face in the white halls.

"Frenna I got your stuff, but I think no one is in here. I mean, Max got out so easily...Do You think something's up?" Fang asked as he returned, and before he could get all the words out of his mouth, a girl screamed my name.

"IGGY? What happened?!" The girl shrieked , and I couldn't look around to see her. But I knew from the voice and the light footsteps on the ground who it belonged to. It was no one other than Maximum Ride, in a baggy T-shirt and jeans. And if this was the real Max...then What "Max" had my bombs? The thoughts in my head were cut short by a sharp pain in my arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked Frenna in between gasps of pain.

"I just gave you my blood. You're Welcome. Okay, Iggy, this will hurt, grab my hand." She told me.

"I promised didn't I?" I said, grabbing her hand. Then a pulling started on my stomach, and it wasn't so bad. I had expected a lot more pain for what she made it out to be. I heard a 'clink' on the floor. "You did not just take the bullet out. I'll bleed to death!" I tried to say it with force, but my voice was not as strong as it should have been for that sentence.

"Yes I did, now brace yourself." She said, and tears streamed down her face. What was she going to do? I mean, if Frenna is crying because she's about to put you through pain, then you know it's gonna hurt.

And I was right. It hurt more than getting shot three times, it hurt more than any amount of pain I had ever been in combined. I tried to hold back for Frenna, tried to stay strong. But whatever she was doing, it was enough to make me lose control. Tears streamed down my face as I howled in pain.

"FUCK!" I screamed, I couldn't help it. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" I shrieked at her, and tears poured steadily down her face. Note to self: try to be thoughtful when yelling at your girlfriend, whom is only trying to save your life.

"I'm saving you. I'm searing your stomach so you don't bleed to death. I'm so sorry." She said with a sob, and she pressed harder on my internal organs. Mmmm, nothing like the smell of burning flesh. Even more so when it's your insides.

"GAAAAH!" I couldn't help but scream, I had never had my insides seared together by hot glass before, never hoping to again. I think I'd rather die.

"So they brought you back, huh?!" The real Max screamed at the one with my bombs. Fang was backing her up, but Max2 had Pussbuckets. A crap load of Pussbuckets.

"Frenna, hurry, we need to help them." I managed to gasp out. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"You arwen nouts hewlrpinhfg thfgem" She said, and I knew I was slipping away. "NO! DAMNIT! CLOT!" Frenna screamed, and stuck a needle in her arm.

"No, Frenna. Please don't do that, that's too much blood." I tried to say, but it came out in almost a whisper. A whisper that could never express how worried I was, or scared.

"You need it, so I'm giving it too you." She stabbed my arm with the needle again. All of a sudden there was a loud boom, and Max and Fang were blown into me and Frenna. Ouch.

"So I'm guessing that didn't go as planned?" Frenna asked them, but her face looked crazed with worry.

"God, Bitch. I think we have sworn more today than our whole lives put together." Fang said, and Max nodded. They shot up and ran off to fight again. I silently thanked god they were unscathed.

"Okay, I'm gonna stitch up the other ones. They aren't as bad." Frenna said, and then looked me in the eyes. "Iggy, I'm so sorry, I just can't, god, I mean... All that pain..." She started babbling, and tears streamed her face even harder.

Frenna was NOT an easy person to get to cry, but sometimes she lost it. I braced myself for the pain, and I reached my hands up and pulled her lips on mine. It hurt like the dickens to pull her down towards me, but I didn't care. She tried to break free so she could sew me up, but I wouldn't let her go.

"Taking a bullet may seem noble, but it hurts like hell. I'd do it any day for you Frenna." I whispered in her ear, and she closed her eyes and kissed me back. She pulled away after about 30 seconds.

"I don't have any more blood I can give you, so I need to sew you up." She said, and I automatically longed for the feel of her hair, and her fruity smell. But I nodded, and she sewed me up as fast as she could. She then picked me up and ran around in rooms looking for something.

"I think I can walk you know." I told her, not exactly feeling the manliest I could being carried by my girlfriend. Frenna gave me a funny look.

"Yes well, you're not walking until you have to. Suck it." She said, and smiled at me. Her hair was afly, she was splattered with pussbucket parts and blood, but she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"What are you looking for?" I asked her, gritting my teeth at the pain.

"Pain meds, you can't tell me you don't feel like crap." She replied, and obtained a syringe full of a blue liquid. I stared at it before realizing what it was.

"Oh, That's nice." I said, kinda dazed. I must have lost more blood than I thought. She shot it directly in my stomach, and I felt so much better. She looked at me, and closed the space between her lips and mine. She kissed me for a full minute, then pulled away.

"Be careful, take it easy, don't try to escape. We will come for you." She whispered hurriedly. Huh? What did she mean? Right then Max and Fang ran in the room.

"We blew her up, accidentally." Fang said, and you could tell they really didn't try to kill her. We had never killed a real person on purpose before. It just kinda...happened.

"Hey, she's given us more than she's worth in trouble anyways." I said through gritted teeth, and they looked at me shocked.

"Whoa, so, what happened?" Max asked. She looked a lot more like Max, still in her bloodied T-shirt and jeans. Fang and Frenna hurriedly explained what happened, and she took it all in without much surprise. Max, used to blood and gore? Shocker.

"Look guys, while I was working on Iggy, I was seeing something. Itex security are coming, they have all the entrances and exits blocked off. Hope you liked your bit of freedom Max, because were gonna be separated. About a day from now I'll break my bars so I can get out and I'll come get you guys. Try to get out without me though. But not you!" She pointed to me. "Stay still, I'm only waiting a day so you can heal. You need it." She said, and a pained look came across her face. She closed her eyes and searched for more information in her trance.

"Wow, she did really good with stitching you up, Iggy." Fang said, and looked at my wounds. And I had to admit, I couldn't have done much better myself. I nodded, in pain and extremely exhausted. Frenna opened her eyes, and flew around the room giving everyone hugs.

"They are coming, we have 45 seconds." She said. Max's eyes opened wide, and Fang grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close.

"Iggy, you need to hide your wounds, don't let them know your hurt. They will kill you." Frenna said, while tugging my old shirt over my head.

"I got it!" I yelled to her, and she stepped back and let me adjust myself. When I was done I took in as much of her as I could. I am always blind, so when I can see, it's amazing for me and her. She was bleeding, and was pale from lack of blood, and she had chunks of Pussbucket all over her. She was Perfect. I didn't care if Max and Fang were right there. I grabbed her and pulled her close to me, I stroked her cheek, and she let her tears fall.

"I...I lo-" She started, but security works in lab coats like ours came in and threw orb in the room.. They then ran out, sealing the door behind them. The bomb released a purple gas, and I felt myself slipping. All my muscles felt like Jell-o, and Frenna fell out of my grip. I collapsed on the ground, and Fang dropped like a anvil. Frenna looked at me with great effort.

"I love you." She whispered. And then we all passed out.


End file.
